topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Zabuza Momochi
Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Demon of the Hidden Mist Classification: Human ninja, former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Threat level: Demon Age: 26 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Skilled Swordsman and assassin, Aura (Can emit incredible bloodlust), Water Manipulation, can create water clones, mist creation, his sword can absorb iron from the blood of its victims in order to repair damages, can adhere to walls or walk on water. Physical strength: At least Town level striking strength (On par with Kakashi in strength, so he should likely be at least this high) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town (Considering he is one of the legendary swordsman of mist, he should be stronger than average Jōnins. Was more or less Kakashi's equal in power. His mist technique alone was so intimidating that Sasuke considered killing himself would be a better option than fighting him, and that is far from his strongest technique) Durability: At least Town (Took a Suiton from Kakashi with no visible damage) Speed: Massively hypersonic (Can keep up with Kakashi) Intelligence: High. A legendary assassin specialized in stealth. Stamina: High. Had a couple of decently long and damaging fights vs Kakashi. Despite having his arms disabled and being overall beaten from his combat with Kakashi he managed to plow through Gato's men, receiving multiple stab wounds in the process and still succeed in killing Gato. Range: Extended melee range with his sword, at least dozens of meters with Ninjutsu. Weaknesses: Requires large amounts of water for certain techniques. Standard equipment: Kunai, shuriken, bandages, ninja headband. * Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife): Also known as Executioner's sword, it is a massive single-edged broadsword. If damaged, Kubikiribōchō can absorb iron from the blood of its victims, allowing it to slowly reform over time. Noteworthy techniques and abilities Sairento Kiringu (Soundless Murder Technique): This technique is simply a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Additionally, because the user moves silently, it cannot be defended against, because the attack cannot be anticipated. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away. Suiton (Water Release): One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much greater skill to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it via the mouth. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but the state as well. * Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique): The Hiding in the Mist Technique is a speciality of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. * Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique): The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. If the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. * Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique): This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move or breathe while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps. * Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet): This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique): This technique extends water over a large scale, surges and rises up to several dozens of metres high. Then it streams down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. In doing so, it resembles a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. The water can also be produced from the mouth. Image slideshow Zabuza 1.jpg Zabuza 2-0.jpg Haku 3.jpg Zabuza 4.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Naruto Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:MHS speeds Category:Water element manipulator Category:Shapeshifter Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Knife user Category:Ninja Category:Animanga